


and instructions (for dancing)

by daleked



Series: The Book of Love [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fili is a great older brother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, fluffy outtake from a morning scene. Takes place a week or two before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/671832">'full of flowers'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and instructions (for dancing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Place In Our Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671934) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



> This is apparently going to be a thing, an entire series of things. Updates will be announced on my [tumblr](http://thessaliad.tumblr.com) if you haven't got an ao3 account.

"Noooo," Kili wails. Thorin rouses himself from sleep and is greeted by the sight of Fili peeking in at his door, nervously blinking at him. It's a Saturday, and all Thorin wants to do is sleep in, but early morning tears are never a good sign for the rest of the day.

"Kili broke his water bottle," Fili informs him quickly before disappearing down the hallway. Thorin curses and gets out of bed, pulling a shirt on and heading out. Bilbo is attempting to console Kili, who is crying in the middle of a kitchen with a cracked bottle beside him, water seeping out onto the white linoleum tiles.

"Stop that this instant," Thorin orders, and drops to his knees to gently hold Kili by his shoulders. Kili's face is bright red and he sniffles loudly. Bilbo is getting a cloth out of the cupboard to mop up the spill and Fili is staying out of the way, hovering around the doorway looking worried. Kili rubs his eyes.

"I broke it," Kili cries, little chest heaving with sobs. "M-mummy bought it for me."

"We'll buy you a new one, love," Bilbo says as he wipes the floor and picks up the bottle. Thorin picks Kili up and carries him out to the living room, Fili following quietly and sitting beside Kili when Torin sets him down on the sofa.

"It's not about the bottle, is it?" Thorin asks carefully. Kili shakes his head and his face scrunches up even more. Fili puts his arm around Kili's shoulders and tries to awkwardly hug his brother from the side, and Kili melts into his brother's hug.

"L-last thing I have of mummy's," Kili mumbles. "I don't want a _new_ bottle."

"Mum's not inside the water bottle, Kili," Thorin says gently. "She's in here," He taps Kili's chest gently, right above where his heart is. "And here. You carry her around with you." He gently knocks a knuckle against Fili's temple. Kili catches sight of Fili's indignant expression and laughs, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. Thorin smiles and puts both palms on the boys' heads, ruffling their hair. Kili launches himself forward to hug Thorin, dragging Fili along, and the three of them fall onto the carpet. Thorin narrowly misses braining himself on the coffee table as the two boys lie on top of him, sighing quietly. Kili has the occasional leftover dry sob and a hitch in his breath, but he seems to have cheered up considerably at the thought of his mum going everywhere with him in his heart.

"Isn't this comfortable?" They turn to see Bilbo smiling down at them, still in his fluffy bunny slippers and a patterned bathrobe. Fili tugs on the bottom of the robe.

"Come on, Uncle Bilbo. This is our pile." Bilbo obligingly gets down on his knees, allowing Fili to push him to lie down beside Thorin. Kili climbs over to lie on top of him.

"Are we just going to stay here the whole day, then?" Bilbo asks, raising his hand to stroke Kili's head. Fili nods against Thorin's chin and burrows into his uncle's shirt. Thorin turns to Bilbo, and their faces are just inches away. If only... Thorin squashes the thought and smiles. Bilbo grins back before clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," he whispers. "Have I got morning breath? I just had a cup of tea before coming over."

"No, it's fine," Thorin murmurs. Bilbo turns back to face the ceiling, smiling faintly, and his hand is back down between the both of them, just brushing against Thorin's. They stay there for a while longer, the two boys dozing off, and Thorin secretly wishes it could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
